veggietalesfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's God When I'm S-scared
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian VeggieTales animated series. It was initially released in March 1998 directly by Big Idea based on a "burn-on-demand"-like service, the first tapes being shipped out on March 31 (the day after the episode was finished), and was released on DVD May 20, 2003.12 Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper & Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, The Water Buffalo Song. and the first Sniz and Fondue segment. The first segment features Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankencelery movie. The second is a re-telling of the Biblical story Daniel and the Lion's Den. This show is produced by Hanna-Barbera. ThT Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late-night "Frankencelery" movie and is told by his mom that he needs to go to bed. He asks for a few more minutes but his mom sends him up to bed with a slight reprimand for watching spooky movies that late. As he's lying in bed, afraid, Bob and Larry drop in to help him by singing a song to cheer Junior Asparagus up. They tell Junior that he doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him, and that God is bigger than anything. Junior is even confronted by Frankencelery who is really an actor named Phil Winklestein from Toledo, Ohio and apologizes for intimidating Junior. Junior is convinced and celebrates that "God is Bigger" than anything. Junior's dad comes in to his room and they talk about how God takes care of them and how he needs to be more careful about what he watches. Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. The next segment Sniz & Fondue "Mod Stylin'" Sniz likes his gel because he wants to keep his mohawk up. But one day, his hair fell of his head. Fondue tries a bunch of things to get his hair back. They go to the salon where a barber thinks of things to give Sniz hair, but it was no use. Fondue then shaved his head to make Sniz feel better. Immediately following, the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den is told. The Narrator introduces the story. King Darius is in his court with his wisemen and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The wisemen concede that they cannot help, but that Daniel can. Daniel comes in and helps the King who is very pleased and promotes Daniel. The wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to Darius. The wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lion's den. Daniel is scared but an angel comforts him. Darius appears the next morning expecting him to have perished, however, Daniel spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. In the closing countertop sequence, Qwerty gives a recipe for meatloaf, but not a verse. Then Qwerty gives a verse. Preceded by What We Have Learned. Bob and Larry then end the episode. Cast Tales from the Crisper *Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus as himself (debut) *Gail Freeman Bock - Mom Asparagus as herself (debut) *Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato as himself (debut) *Michael Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber as himself (debut) *Dan Anderson - Dad Asparagus as himself (debut) *Phil Vischer - Frankencelery as himself (debut) *Frank Welker - Monster *Jim Cummings - Monster, Geodude *Don Messick - Monster *Rick Gomez - Lutfi Mod Stylin Rick Gomez - Sniz Oscar Riba - Fondue Lee Bashforth - Bianca John Walsh - Snuppa Michael Pearlstein - Barber Daniel and the Lion's Den *Michael Nawrocki, Mike Sage as the Wisemen (debut) *Phil Vischer - Rapscallions as Wiseman #1 (debut) *Gail Freeman - a Maid, Narrator *Phil Vischer - Archibald Asparagus as King Darius (debut) *Michael Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber as Daniel *Frank Welker - Lion *Don Messick - Lion *Neil Ross - Sheldon *Jim Cummings - Geodude as Marty Release As part of their 15th Anniversary promotion in 2000, Big Idea re-released "Where's God when I'm S-Scared?" with remastered picture and sound.3 Songs *''God is Bigger''; *Dance in the Disco ; *''King Darius Suite'' ; *''Oh No!; *''We've Got Some News; *''Don't Cry, Daniel''; *''What We Have Learned''; *''The Water Buffalo Song'' (Silly Song) Category:Episodes